Chapter 315
The Man called Egawa Takuma (江川 逞という男 Egawa Takuma to iu Otoko) is the 315th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance * Takuma Egawa * Kisya Miyamoto * Soji Ike (flashback) * Yusaku Miura (flashback) * Natsu Takasaki (flashback) * Eiichiro Maruo (flashback) * Ayumu Monma (flashback) Summary Synopsis Takuma sees Ike's poster and thinks Ike has an irritating expression as usual. Miyamoto, who's there to interview Takuma, asks him what he thinks of Ike. Takuma wonders if the topic is again about that guy, but he says he was surpassed by Ike in middle school and Ike has since been pulling away. Then Miyamoto asks Takuma to identify the motivation behind his recent remarkable growth. At the question, Takuma flashes back to the past. Takuma whose body had been big since childhood hadn't lost to anyone of the same year in school. He was called a prodigy by the adults around him and he himself thought it was natural that he would become a pro. But a real prodigy was soon closed in and Takuma has to put an effort every day. The conclusive one was in the third year of middle school, when he lost to Ike without taking even a single game. Takuma wondered whether he had to continue competing in the same world with this sort of guy. Then Ike tells Takuma he's going to America. Takuma didn't know his purpose for playing tennis. It appeared to him that practicing is foolish. At such a time, he received e-mail from Natsu who was worried about him. He went to STC since she was there. He admitted to himself that was half truth and half excuse. Continuing to think that way, Takuma found only serves enjoyable. Then Ei-chan, who didn't seem suited to tennis in any way, joined. He was asked by Ei-chan whether he's aiming to be a pro, and Takuma thrust Ei-chan away. Ei-chan set a schedule, saying he'd review whether it's impossible or not after that. Takuma thinks he hadn't done anything yet and decides to do it: train, become stronger, and defeat Ike. Takuma also thinks about Natchan. He'd come across Ei-chan, who looked like he was about to confess to Natchan, and thought that this guy (Ei-chan) is an unexpectedly fast worker. Takuma had an unrequited love for 10 years and wondered if he'd again given up without doing anything. Thinking that, he sent Natchan an e-mail asking how she felt about Ei-chan. Natchan replied that she likes Ei-chan but she still can't say it, so it's a secret! A depressed Takuma dropped on his bed. However, Takuma had tennis and put all his effort into moving forward. He graduated, turned pro, and won once in the Challenger. But he didn't feel refreshed as he'd expected and wondered why he still didn't have a steadfast confidence in himself and whether it was because he still hasn't been able to defeat Ike. Takuma, who felt the gap during a long rally with Monma, asked Monma his own weaknesses. Monma told him he'll answer by he has conditions. Monma asked if Takuma can cooperate and risk everything if it has something to do with a future national team(?) competition. Takuma nodded in reply, and Monma pointed out that Takuma's weaknesses were his wavering and hesitation: since Takuma isn't clear about his objective, he wavers. Monma speculated that Takuma isn't popular and added that a guy like that isn't popular. As Takuma was leaving, Monma asked him again what his objective was. Takuma called to mind his childhood with Natchan and Ike, and said it's becoming the best in/with serve and volley. Takuma was surprisingly refreshed by the words that came out spontaneously. Takuma replies to Miyamoto that it might have been a good thing that he'd given up on planning to overtake Ike. Even in the tournament now, before Ike there's Ei-chan. Takuma says that if he wins and advances to the next round, he might also face Monma. He adds that he was helped with these two Ike and Ei-chan, and he has to win and return the favor. Miyamoto is surprised to hear that Monma had somehow helped Takuma with Ei-chan. Takuma explains that they're in the same club, so that 100 times sure what this refers to helped. Then he requests they talk off the record and tries to leave. Miyamoto asks why when it seems interesting and he might be able to put it in the article. Takuma argues that it's not at all interesting, since he might come across as lame in the story. Navigation Category:Volume 33 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc